


Just like you

by kweenwriter



Series: Six Times [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: “Everyone thinks it’s cool having superpowers until the powers turns you into a monster.”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Six Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Just like you

Vanya had always wished to have a superpower.

It could be mindreading or shapeshifting. She didn’t care how lame it was as long as she had a superpower. Vanya wanted to join her siblings on their training and missions, stand by their side as they got soak in glory.

_“I want to be like that”_ She thought, as she traced over the faded umbrella drawing on her arm.

When the sun fell and Grace tucked her in her bed, Vanya imagined herself with her siblings’ power. The one she wanted the most was Allison or Five. To rumor people to do what you wanted sounded cool, but Vanya also liked the idea of teleporting.

Vanya did think about the scary part of having powers, like when Klaus was locked inside a dark room alone to speak to the death or when Five disappeared. But it never really hit her how scary it could be.

“I don’t get why you want powers that much.” Ben mumbled. “It’s not that cool.”

Vanya stared at her brother.

Ben hated his powers more than anything. He never looked happy when he went on missions and went as far as to hurt himself in order to not go on mission. Vanya didn’t really get it. Having tentacles coming out of you is kind of weird, but it isn’t that bad.

“I-I don’t- I don’t want to do this no more.” Ben choked the words out while his sister cleaned the blood from his messy face. The tears got mixed with the blood and his lips quivered.

“Am I… Am I a monster?”

Vanya and Ben were the same but at the same time different. One wanted to be acknowledge while the other wanted to know peace.

Before Ben’s died, he said something Vanya still remember till this day. The memory was still clear.

“Everyone thinks it’s cool having superpowers until the powers turns you into a monster.”

While Vanya had been jealous of Ben, he had lived everyday thinking he was a monster.

Vanya didn’t understand it then until-

The water washed away the blood of her sister, but not the horrible feeling inside her

Leonard whispered sweets words to her, but those didn’t matter. Nothing mattered now that another of her sibling died, but by her hands this time.

“Monster…” Vanya stared in the void. “I’m a monster”

It was then Vanya really understood how Ben felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!<33
> 
> Tumblr: deathgod-ben


End file.
